Behind These Eyes
by breakingsilence
Summary: PH drabble  nothing great can be taken as slash of friendship


Her curls tangled in the chilled late night air. Her lips turned a light shade of blue from the strong wind. She tightened her black leather jacket around her petite frame in attempt to stop the wind from taking its rage out on the blonde.

Her eyes watered from the unstoppable wind bearing down on her pale feature. She shivered trying to make her muscles loosen to warm her up.

No luck.

Her eyes shifted to the café across the street. Her mind immediately drifted to the thought of something warm working its way down her chilled throat warming every muscle in her body.

She walked across the street opening the door and hearing a quite jingle and smiled some. It was homey; she wondered why she had never stopped here before.

"Hi!" a perky brunette across the room said taking her attention away from the atmosphere of the room. "Can I get you something?" she asked her smile never faltering.

The blonde's eyes drifted to the menu in front of her. "Sure, I'll have a coffee." She said smiling some, trying to reflect the obvious mood of the waitress.

"Cream, sugar?" her voice rang through the tiny café as the warm dark liquid poured into the mug.

"Both, please." The blonde said reaching in her pocket and pulling out two crinkled dollar bills.

The brunette waitress turned to her, her dark eyes shining brightly with a contagious smile that only caused the blonde to smile as she sat the coffee down in front of her. "One Fifty."

She handed her the two crinkled bills. "Keep the change." Her eyes met the brunettes and saw that smile again. It made her feel like she had to smile…just the way her eyes lit up and her eyes crinkled at the sides. It was infectious.

"Thank you."

The blonde smiled tucking a stray curl behind her ear before drinking the warm liquid. "Do you go to Tree Hill?"

The brunette's eyes dimmed some at the words. "Yeah…you're...Peyton right?"

"Right."

"Haley."

Peyton's eyes drifted to hers as she smiled. "Well, Haley maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe you will."

…

_My hands shake my skin feels cold_

"Hi."

Peyton turned around and saw Haley standing behind her. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and squinted towards the sun, watching it illuminate the red tint within Haley's dark locks.

"Hey!" Peyton smiled. "Sit down if you want." She said nodding to the empty space across from her.

Haley smiled, taking a seat in front of her. "So you said maybe you'd see me so I thought…it'd be okay."

"Oh, yeah it's fine." Peyton said sliding her I pod down into her back pack and rubbed her hands together.

Haley tilted her head some, then bit her lip. Her eyes met Peyton's for a brief second before she turned away. "Don't you have, um cheer practice?"

The blond rolled her eyes and shifted on the bench, bringing her leg up under her. "Not today."

Haley shifted some what awkwardly in her seat. "Oh."

"I can…pretend to have cheer practice, if you want."

Haley smiled and moved her shoulder in a way that made her hair cascade to her back, causing a brief stare from the blonde before her eyes returned to Haley's.

"Can I ask you something…kind of personal?" Haley asked, her eyes slowly focusing on the faded wood of the picnic bench.

Peyton shrugged; her curls bouncing on her small shoulders. "Depends on the question."

"Are you really…into girls?"

Peyton stared at her for a moment before a laugh bubbled in her throat. "No," she said as she shook her head some still laughing. "A girl kissed me once but it was totally unrequited."

"Oh." The brunette said her eyes never leaving the table.

Peyton quirked her brow. "Oh?"

Haley looked up her dark eyes shimmering as she smiled. "I just wondered."

Peyton pursed her lips some, her eyes focusing on her angelic features. "Would it matter?"

"Nope."

…

Peyton had decided to stop by the café again, a few weeks later. It hadn't been completely because of Haley, but the blonde admitted it had something to do with the fact that Haley worked there.

The cute jingle still made Peyton smile as she walked in the café for the second time. She really didn't understand what it was about the jingle that was so distracting to her.

"Hey,"

Her body turned toward the counter and saw Haley standing there wiping out a dish with a soft linen towel. Her hair was up in a tight bun and the sweater she wore seemed to bring out the soft features of her face making them sharper but still soft at the same time.

"Hey." Peyton responded with a smile. "It's freezing."

"That generally happens in the winter." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. She turned to the coffee maker and poured a cup and added sugar and crème to the mixture and set it down on the counter. "There you go."

Peyton smiled and sat down at the counter and took a sip of her coffee slowly. "Glad you remembered."

"Everyone drinks it like that." Haley responded putting a few cups back on the shelf. "Don't think you're special."

"Too late." The blonde responded with a knowing smile.


End file.
